Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus and an imaging system which are used in a scanner, a video camera, a digital still camera and the like.
Description of the Related Art
In the solid-state image apparatus, a technology is known which has an A/D converter that is arranged in each column of pixels arranged in array, and converts signals sent from each of the pixels into digital data. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-296466 discloses a technology which holds the digital data in a first storage unit, transfers the held digital data to a second storage unit, and then sequentially outputs the transferred digital data.
It is desired to reduce the area compared to that in the case where a pair of the first storage unit and the second storage unit is arranged in a column direction.
An object of the present invention is to provide a solid-state imaging apparatus and an imaging system which can reduce the area.